


No Home

by ohmyerica



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica





	No Home

Dawn stood next to her sister, wondering what was going to come next. Everything she'd ever known had sunken into a pit, imploded, gone forever. The schools she attended, playgrounds where she met friends, and streets her mother drove her down simply stopped existing.

She heard Willow mention the other girls, the new Slayers. She heard herself say, "We'll have to find them," but it wasn't what was on her mind. She was thinking of all the memories gone. And those memories… they had never even existed. They were fake. She hadn't even been alive then. But she remembered them, she could feel them as much as she could feel the wind on her face, and that was all that mattered.

Giles mentioned the mall. The place where she'd spent countless hours over the past few years, hanging out with her friends and eating more fries than a human should. "We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." She laughed to herself, but it was short-lived. She couldn't remember only half of the story. She had to remember it all, even the painful times, all the people who'd died.

Everything dissolved into the ground. "Yeah, Buffy, what are we going to do now?"

What are we going to do without a home?


End file.
